las sucesoras
by silva-moon-24
Summary: soy nueva y espero que me tengan compasión -.-; en fin esta es un de 3 temporadas de mi fic, la historia se trata de tres hermanas que fueron trocadas por los dioses a cambio de la paz, dioses de la primera temporada hades, odin y quezatcoal
1. Chapter 1

**las sucesoras**

**prologo**

_23 de junio de 1995_

_Querido Citlalmina: (flechas de los cielos)_

_Estoy muy emocionada mañana cumplo años ¡!!, mamá y papá me dijeron que viajaremos, yo junto a mis hermanas. a unas tierras exóticas, para cumplir mis 4 años, me pregunto a donde iremos. Bueno te contare mañana_

_atte.: Katherine_

_El día siguiente _

_5 personas y un peluche se encontraban, en un acogedor living, los muebles de roble importado y hermosamente tallado, un pastel en medio con 4 lindas velita_

_Cuatro de los cinco presente se encontraban cantando "las mañanitas" (muy desafinado, por cierto)_

_Padre y madre: feliz cumpleaños katita_

_Kora y eri: feliz cumple ni-chan!!!!!_

_Katherine segueta un peluche de una leona, entre sus brazos y soplando enérgicamente las velitas, recibiendo aplausos de los presentes_

_Kathe: gracias ^-^_

_Cada quien partieron un pedazo de torta, y la comieron (yo también quiero!!!! XC), al terminar el suculento pastel la hija mediana mira a sus padres_

_Kora: a y por cierto a donde iremos de viaje? _

_Padre: ya lo verán solo vallamos de unas ves al aeropuerto_

_Hijas: siii!!!-las niñas salen corriendo, de su hogar, aun sin saber, saber la cruel trampa la cruel trampa-_

_Minutos después, kathe se encontraba sentada en una cómoda silla, en el avión, que sus padres le dijeron que tomara (perdonen por saltarme pero odio la despedidas)_

_Querido Citalmina:_

_Estoy en un avión por una extraña razón no veo a mis hermanas, será que se habrán ido en otros asientos? no seria la primera vez …_

_La niña fue interrumpida, por la voz de la azafata, olvidándose de lo que estaba escribiendo y guardando el diario en una mochila morada y luego abrazo a su leona de felpa, ve a la azafata_

_Atención pasajeros, estamos llegando al destino, se les ruega poner se los cinturones de seguridad y en posición vertical sus asientos, estamos por aterrizar_

_Un rugido parecía llamar a la pequeña niña, quedo confundida y vio a su leona de felpa, creyendo que fue la que rugió (que inocente no?), al aterrizar el avión, un deseo por salir corriendo la invadió. Apenas pusieron las escaleras la niña tomo su mochila con su brazo izquierdo y abrazando con el derecho a su leona de felpa. sale corriendo y espera impaciente su maleta, apenas llego la maleta, la agarra y sale corriendo a quien sabe donde su destino estaba por empezar…_

_En otro avión se encontraba una joven de pelo undulado, 6 años de edad, usaba una camiseta blanca algo ancha y un Pantalón negro. Traía el pelo corto, dando una pinta de niño _

_Kora: Donde se encontraran mis hermanas, mmm la erika debe estar en el baño vomitando, le marean las alturas y a mi me dan fobia pero ya que no puedo ver abajo,(sarcasmo) todo bien, katherine debe estar por ahí jugando con nala (es el nombre de la leona de felpa)-kora se pone a reflexionar, cuando comienza a sentir frió y busca en su mochila color rojizo, una chompa y mental mente agradecía las insistencias de su madre para que se lleva una chompa en la mochila-_

_De pronto se oye la voz de la azafata anunciando la llegada al destino, en ese instante kora escucha un canto, mas una oración que un canto_

_Kora: ha?_

_Apenas tocaron tierra la curiosa infante toma su mochila y corre bajando del avión y va en busca de su maleta y de la misteriosa oración, al igual que su hermana menor, su aventura recién empieza…_

_En cambio la hermana mayor no hizo otra cosa que jugar con sus dedos y ver por la ventana extrañada y preguntándose por sus hermanas; y la bolsa de mareo más cercana_

_Eri: no las vi. Subir al avión tal vez se adelantaron, y se habrán ido a la parte de adelante_

_Al llegar su destino, comenzó a sentir una delicada fragancia parecía hipnotizarla _

_Eri: que rico huele_

_Sujeto su mochila celeste y bajo corriendo del avión preguntándose_

_Eri: que es esa fragancia?_

_Recogió su maleta y salio corriendo del aeropuerto sin saber su destino, como sus hermanas ella no sabia el destino que la estaba esperando…_

_Continuar…_


	2. Chapter 2

nota autora: de antes pido perdon.. por no hace el caracte de los caballeros tan apegado a los del manga o los de la seria -.-

**las sucesoras**

_Cáp. 1: la sorpresa; se desenmascara la trampa (parte 1) _

_Erika se encontraba corriendo, sin sentido aparente, la niña de 8 años, se encontraba en un estado semejante al trance, mientras corría por las calles de la vieja Alemania, hasta llegar a una gran villa a las afueras de un poblado, sus zapatos estaban rasgados y manchados de lodo, traía un bonito vestido que ahora estaba todo enlodado rasgado y ensangrentado levemente, dando señas que la infante se allá tropezado mas de una vez_

_la villa parecía completamente abandonada en las ultimas décadas salvo el jardín que vigoroso irradiaba vida a comparación de la casa y sus alrededores. En ese lugar no se oía ni el canto de los insectos, algo los avía ahuyentado y a todos los animales salvo uno que otro cuervo que rodeaban la zona, a pesar de ello la joven entro ala villa no pudo resistirse a contemplar aquel hermosos jardín, era como si las plantas hubieran revivido en aquel lugar, era como un gran laberinto de color carmesí mezclado con un tono de rojo que se asemejaba a la sangre seca (y uno que otro esqueleto por allí, pero quien se fija?)._

_Erika: ¡que lindo jardín!-comento emocionada-_

_Un infante en su sano juicio hubiera huido de lugar, pero pareciera que ella no contaba con aquella cualidad, en ves de huir como cualquier niño ordinario erika acomodo la falda de su vertido para poder sentarse y contemplar aquella tenebrosa imagen, la niña descubrió que el aroma de jardín era el mimo que la sedujo hasta aquí, tomo una de las plantas y al arrancarla escucho un chillido que la asustada soltó la planta y se tapo lo oídos al abrir lo ojos vio que las raíces de la planta se asemejaban a un cuerpo humano y no solo eso, parecía rea retorciesen , la niña quedo en shock y no pudo hacer nada mas que ponerse a llorar._

_Una sombra apareció detrás de la infante extiende su mano toma la plata y la en tierra rápidamente, erika al no oír aquel brutal chillido y comienza a sentí unas manos que sujetan sus hombros, habré los ojos y ve a un joven de cabellos blancos_

_El joven de cabellera larga y alvino dice:_

_¿?: Pequeña debes tener mas cuidado con las mandrágoras podrían haberte matado con su llanto!-con tono de regaño-_

_Erika ve al joven, y el parece haberle desaparecido aquel leve enojo y con una dulce sonrisa, mientras limpia las lágrimas de los ojos de la menor dice:_

_¿?: Como es que una niña tan bonita como tú se encuentra en este lugar?_

_Erika mira para todos lados en busca de algo el joven de cabello blanco se limita a verla confundido_

_Erika: donde?_

_¿?: donde que?_

_Erica: esta la niña bonita_

_El joven no pudo evitar lanzar una carajada hasta que le doliera el estomago mientras, erika se quedaba cada ves mas confundida, hasta que se le rugió de el estomago a la pequeña, hizo que el joven tuviera que lograr parar la invasión de carcajadas que amenazaban con matarlo, invito a la pequeña a entrar el la casa casi ruinas, para comer algo_

_Erika se sienta en una silla frente a una mesa de cristal que seria bonita si no fuera por que esta llena de polvo y unos fragmentos del techo_

_Eri: vives aquí?-bastante curiosa como buen infante-_

_El joven que se encontraba buscando comida en la cocina, contesta sin preocupación_

_¿?: Podríamos decirse, que me la prestaron-__contesta mientras patea el cadáver que obstruye el refrigerador y evitando que la pequeña vea el cuerpo en descomposición. Abre la puerta __ ve una botella de cristal con leche adentro y ante su hallazgo se sorprende y la abrir la tapa; se podría decir que apoco menos ve como el fantasma de la leche salir de ella, dejando en su lugar a un aroma horrible… increíblemente horrible_

_¿?:"peor que los calcetines de minos, si es que eso era posible"-pensaba el joven mientras alejaba la botella lo mas que podía de el. Tanta fue su desesperación, que boto la botella por la ventana, la cual fue como una bomba atómica para las mandrágoras, murieron al instante como alrededor de un radio de 5 metros de la botella, el joven se acerca a la ventana sorprendido y tragando saliva imaginándose, que hubiera pasado, si Queen estuviera vivo y viera su casa y esa hectárea del jardín. "Al parecer seria el primer espectro en casi matar a un dios". Ante la imagen mental, el joven queda pálido y se aleja de la ventana, mientras ruega a Hades que a Erís nunca se le ocurra revivirlo en alguna guerra… ya que el muerto seria el, al volver en si, ve a erika esperando paciente en la mesa de cristal_

_¿?: que puedo darle a la niña para comer? Todo aquí párese perfecto para matar a un santo de atena o en su debido caso a la misma atenea" creo que descubrí el plan secreto de hades, que nunca uso"_

_el joven busca algo que no este echado a perder, sacando todo y arrojándolo por la ventana encontrando una de esas sopas instantáneas de lata asomándose y preguntándole que si -te gusta la sopa de…- y lee la etiqueta -de frijoles-_

_la niña no le gustaba pero al parecer no estaba en posición de pedir mas, así que asiente con la cabeza, rápidamente el joven hace la sopa y le pone el plato frente a la niña y miraba con cara de asco la sopa, mientras se asqueaba con la sopa mira al joven_

_Erika: me llamo erika, mucho gusto-mientras le extendía la mano con intención de estrechársela-_

_El joven simplemente se limito al ver la acción de la infante y con una sonrisa dice_

_¿?: mi nombre es thanatos-como un caballero, toma la mano de la pequeña y la besa-el gusto es mío_

_El joven con templa al infante, mientras recuerda que antes de salir de inframundo a destru…a entrenar en la casa de Queen, Hades le había comentado sobre un nuevo espectro que estaba en camino y que de paso de entrenar, trajera al nuevo espectro_

_el joven trata de recordar la descripción que hades le había proporcionado, según lo que hades le había contado, era una mujer joven, de cabellos lisos color castaño oscuro, ojos café claro, un lunar en la mejilla izquierda y que usaba lentes de sol, al principio creyó que seria difícil y al ver que la niña le acertaba a casi toda la descripción de su dios, se sorprendió mientras pensaba_

"_o hades necesita gafas o tendremos que reenseñarle la definición de la palabra mujer"_

_Thanatos: por cierto como llegaste hasta aquí?_

_La pequeña le cuenta lo ocurrido y recordó que se fue y sin sus hermanas_

_Erika: mis hermanas las deje en el aeropuerto! Wa carito me va a matar!!!TT y kathe debió ya ser desnucada por carito -la pequeña se imagina aqueja escena y extendiendo su mano al frente – perdóname gusi gusi!!!_

_Thanatos solo se limito a ver a erika intentando no reírse y mantenerse serio_

_Thana: si, eres quien creo, tus hermanas, no están aquí_

La niña lo ve secando sus lágrimas y dice

Erika: como es eso que no esta aquí

Thana: tus hermanas deben estar en Valhala y México

_Erika:¡¡¡iré a buscarlas!!!_

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

dejen sus comentarios para ver si lo sigo torturando o no

**las cucecosas**

_Capitulo 2: la sorpresa; se desenmascara la trampa (parte 2)_

_En las frías y antiguas tierra del dios Odín, un niña de apenas 6 años de edad, se encontraba callada y frente a la puerta de aeropuerto, tranquila y sere…_

_Caro o kora (dejo a su elección la manera que le digan): a la mierda... ¡¡me cago de frió!!! (ya…ya se que estaba mintiendo pero oigan, nada, me cuesta nada soñar ^^;)_

_La infante de cabello ondulado echaba humo por la cabeza de la rabia, mientras imaginaba como iba a masacrar a sus hermanas_

_Mientras en uno cuantos kilómetros, se encontraba un joven de cabello levemente ondeado, color rubio claro, ojos celestes cielo, caminado mientras veía un trozo de papel. El joven de apariencia de 8 años, era acompañado por otro joven, de cabellera rosada y ojo verdes, que le quita el papel y lee la descripción, saca un lápiz de su bolsillo y se dispuso a dibujar, al reverso de la hoja_

_¿?: mmmmm creo que podré encontrar a tal doncella-murmurando mas para si-_

_En el trozo de papel se encontraba un perfecto dibujo de una hermosa JOVEN de cabellera ondulada larga, un bonito cuerpo como de 16 (de una modelo) y con un hermoso vestido, el otro joven niega con la cabeza y ve el reverso, la descripción física de la joven que debe buscar, estaba toda desecha (la nieve hizo que lo escrito se borrara)_

_¿?: Alberich tiene que empezar a dibujar las personas como son y aumentado la edad me acabas de arruinar la única pista que tengo ¬¬_

_Alberich: deja de quejarte sigfrid, recuerdo a la perfección la descripción-con un tono de superioridad-_

_Sigfrid: haber descríbela ¬¬_

_Alberich: es una niña como de 6 años de edad_

_Sigfrid: ya…_

_Alberich: tiene el pelo ondulado y corto_

_Sigfrid: ya…o.o__-le asombro que la memoria alberich sea tan buena-_

_Alberich: color negro, piel… blanca…y…ojos cafés "supongo"_

_Sigfrid: valla que buena memoria o.o_

_Alberich: para que veas- sintiéndose todo un sabio-_

_Sigfrid: y en que vuelo esta? O.o_

_Alberich: …. Hom... (el señor, oye tu bájate de mi nube se acaba de caer )_

_Sigfrid: y?... como se llama? ó.o_

_Alberich: mmmm_

_Sigfrid: como estará vestida? ò.o_

_Alberich: de abrigó obvio_

_Sigfrid: eso es obvio, pero ¿ de que color? ù.u _

_Alberich: emmmm_

_Sigfrid: estafador!! ò.ó_

_Llegan a aeropuerto un sigfrid molesto y un alberich frustrado _

_Alberich: se que estará usando un sombrero de piel-la puerta automática se habré de par en par mostrando a una legión de personas con gorros de piel-_

_Sigfrid: ¬¬ gran... ayuda_

_Alberich: ¡diablos!_

_La búsqueda demoro mucho tiempo, asta que a sigfrid, le callo el hambre y se compro una barra de chocolate _

_Alberich: ¿me invitas?_

_Sigfrid: ¡no! ¬¬, ¡por ti y tus impulsos artísticos, estamos aquí, como idiotas buscando una aguja en un pajar!- le regaño -si quieres comer cómprate algo-dijo malhumorado, quitándole el envoltorio dejando solo el chocolate-_

_Alberich: malvado… ya veras, Odin te castigara de la peor manera _

_Sigfrid solo se coge de hombros y se disponía a comerse, el pedazo de chocolate, cuando una sombra negra empuja a alberich y se abalanza contra sigfrid, el pobre futuro heredero de la armadura de alpha dore, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar la sombra pero, si reacciono a tiempo para lanzar un brutal grito de dolor, cuando la sombra no solo se comió el chocolate sino, también la mano de sigfrid estaba adentro de la boca de la bestia_

_Sigfrid: hhhaaaaaggggg!!!!!-sigfrid mueve su brazo de arriba para abajo, con las falsas esperanzas, de poder sacar su mano, de la boca la sombra –_

_Alberich no salía de su sorpresa, al ver que lo que dijo se cumplió_

_Sigfrid: ¡¡¡no te quedes parado como idiota y ayúdame!!!_

_Alberich sale del transe para ayudar a sigfrid, notando que un niño de entre 6 a 7 años de edad era el que estaba dejando sin muñeca a sigfrid, tenia una mochila roja y una chompa del mismo color unos pantalones color negro anchos_

_Alberich: niño suelta a mi amigo!!!-mientras sujetaba al niño del estomago intentado forzar al niño a soltar a sigfrid-_

_Parece que el comentario no sirvió de ayuda para mejorar la situación, haciendo que el niño muerda mas fuerte a sigfrid hasta dejarlo sangrando y luego lo suelta y con extremada agilidad, se gira para quedar frente a alberich_

_Caro: ¡¡soy una niña, tarado!! –dándole un cabezazo con el súper estilo de hanamichi sacuragui (shaln dunkh) dejando a alberich biendo estrellas, con un gran chichón en la frente-_

_Sigfrid no savia en que le sorprendía mas 1º que el niño resultara se una niña, 2º que alberich fue derrotado en un solo ataque, 3º que la niña, se allá comido su chocolate o 4º que no tratara de detener el sangrado de su muñeca_

_El joven ante su ultimo pensamiento, reacciona y se venda la muñeca con un pañuelo que tenia_

_Un rato después~~_

_alberich despertó mientras en shock veía como "el maduro sigfrid, discutía como un niño de tres año con el chi… ca que lo noqueo" ante eso recordó las característica que le dieron los sacerdotes de la nueva representante de asgard _

_Alberich: pelo ondulado…-ve a la niña en efecto tenia el pelo ondulado-_

_Alberich: color negro… sip, lo tiene…. Ojos cafés… sigfrid que color tiene los ojos?! _

_Sigfrid ve a alberich con cara de pocos amigos y contesta-¿¡Para qué?!-_

_Alberich: solo dame el gusto… quieres?!_

_Sigfrid: !!cafés!!_

_Alberich: claros o oscuros_

_Sigfrin: no estoy para estupideces...-murmura para si- !!claros!!!_

_Alberich se la aparece una gota de sudo detrás de la cabeza, todo indicaba que su nueva sacerdotisa era medio mari macha, en ese momento recordó el nombre de la persona que debían recoger y sin importarle nada, aclara la garganta y juntando todo el aire que tuviera que pudieran sus pulmones grita_

_Alberich: ¡¡carolina!!_

_La niña lo ve amenazante y se dirige hacia el _

_Carolina: tu me dices kora ¿entendido?-con tono amenazante haciendo que alverich tape su frente en manera de auto defensa- y por cierto como sabes como me llamo?_

_La misma pregunta pensó el rubio_

_Alberich: es que, fuimos enviado a escoltarla al palacio-algo asustado-_

_Sigfrid: ¿!¿!¿!QUE!?!?!?-en un completo shock-_

_Alberich: lo siento, pero todo indica que es ella ^^;-bajando las manos de su frente y evitando no reírse, al ver que el mas serio y tranquilo de los dioses guerreros, estaba que echaba humo de pura rabia-_

_Kora se enoja por el echo que ella paso a segundo plano (kora no será ignorada UCA chaca XD) así que molesta mira a alverich, el simplemente pone las manos en su frente para no recibir otro frentazo (jaja pobre) _

_kora: explícate ahora mismo-con un tono demandante que logra asustar a los aprendices-(aunque sigfrid nunca lo admita)_

_sigfrid que estaba arto de la actitud de kora y responde_

_sigfrid: fácil, tus padres, hicieron un pacto con algunos dioses-contesta fríamente-_

_kora: ¿que?_

_Sigfrid: en termino mas directos, ustedes fueron como compradas como objetos, por algunos dioses, su lealtad será para ellos_

_Alberich tenia la boca abierta, nunca conoció ese lado de sigfrid y la verdad daba miedo_

_Kora: ¡¡¡yo no soy objeto de nadie!!!-grita molesta-_

_Sigfrid: pues ahora si-contesto tajante- odin te eligió para que seas su nueva sacerdotisa, mientras que tus hermanas fueron elegidas por otros dioses… y si te preguntas por que tus padre hicieron eso? vea tu ha saber_

_Kora: mentiroso-kora estaba enojada y iba a golpearlo-_

_-pero sigfrid fue mas rápido en hablar -Sigfrid: entonces… donde están tus hermanas ahora?, a pasado un buen rato, desde hace mucho te las hubieras encontrando_

_Algo en el interior de kora, le decía que sigfrid tenia razón y ante ello su orgullo se fue al caño y se puso a llorar mientras, le repetía mentiroso a sigfrid. El cual se acerca a kora. Ella para su defensa, lo intenta golpear pero, el mas rápido que ella, sujeta el puño de kora y rápidamente cambia el agarre del puño a la muñeca jalándola hacia el y la abraza, kora al principio trataba de soltarse, pero no paso mucho para que sus ganas de llorar aumentasen y oculta la cara en el pecho de sigfrid y comienza a llorar hasta quedarse dormida_

_En el camino de vuelta al castillo de Valhala_

_sigfrid llevaba a kora en su espalda, ella estaba durmiendo profundamente, mientras alberich llevaba la maleta de la infante en silencio _

_Alberich: sigfrid… por que le dijiste eso?-viendo al nombrado con la mirada fija al frente- _

_Alberich lanza un suspiro, resignándose a no oír la respuesta hasta que…_

_Sigfrid: era mejor que lo supiera ahora que después, ya que si pasaba más tiempo, podríamos haberle echo una herida peor en su corazón _

_Alberich se quedo sorprendido_

_Sigfrid: a pesar de ello…_

_Alberich lo mira atento_

_Sigfrid: la niña me cayó bien-sonrió sinceramente- y no quería que nadie fuera el que le rompiera el corazón. Prefería ser yo a que odie a alguno de ustedes _

_Alberich quedo sorprendido ante aquel comentario_

_Sigfrid: pero no se lo digas a nadie entendido-con leve tono de amenaza- y ya vamos al parecer se avecina una tormenta de nieve_

_El frió viento del Valhala soplo con suavidad mientras la nieve tapaba las huella que dejaban en el camino al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás_

_Continuara… _


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 3: la sorpresa; se desenmascara la trampa (parte 3)_

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba vagando por las calle de México con su león de felpa en su brazo izquierdo y_

_Kathe. Al parecer me perdí -miraba para todos lados algo asustada- creo que la carito y la erikita no están por aquí nalita (y como lo adivino ¬¬)-saca del bolsillo de su vestidito violeta azulado una foto de ella con sus tres hermanas ante la puerta del aeropuerto-(las tres tienen la misma foto)_

_Escucha un sonido como de quena, que la lleno de felicidad y al parecer hipnotizo a la pequeña, que sin pensarlo va hacia el origen del asunto _

_Llego asta un parque donde en medio de el se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños claro tocando la quena un grupo de personas lo admiraban fascinados, la pequeña se intento acercar cuando el joven dejo de tocar, en ese mismo instante dos ardillosas no identificadas cayeron sobre la infante y arrebatándole su peluche_

_Kathe: ey! Vuelva a acá con mi nala-la niña persiguió a las radilla dejando caer la foto sin darse cuenta-_

_La niña le hacía difícil seguir a las ardillas por todo México en especial cuando séle rompió el tirante de uno de sus zapato y callo de lleno al suelo le dolió mucho el golpe y quería ponerse a llorara asta que vio a las ardilla llevándose su tesoro felpudo, se quito lo zapatos y los tiro por ahí y siguió a las ardilla_

_Kathe: no se la llevaran!_

_La infante sin darse cuenta acabo internándose en una gran jungla sus medias blancas (adonde diría negras XD) tenían mucho agujeros por todas partes ramas insectos aplastados etc., decidió quitarse las medias(o lo que quedaban) y seguir corriendo, luego de un rato de correr sin sentido aparente encuentras a las ardillas con su leona de felpa y se abalanza como bestia sobre su presa_

_Una nube de polvo fue formada ante aquella batalla hasta que al final las ardillas voladoras (de un patada una patada se convirtieron en eso)_

_La niña con algunos rasguños y mordidas (de parte de las malas perdedoras) abrasa a su peluche y escucha unos pasos acercándose_

_Kathe: no te asustes nalita yo te protejo (y quien te protege a ti ¬¬) _

_La niña pone a su peluche en su mochila morada y toma una rama que estaba en mano y con lo ojos cerrados, corre hacia los arbusto y golpea lo que sea que allá _

_Dos manos sujetan la rama, y la infante abre lo ojos viendo a un chico de unos 6 años de edad cabello plateado y ojos color ¿dorado?(che se párese a inuyasha)_

_¿?: Que te pasa!_

_Kathe: a solo era un niño-comenta mientas ve al infante-_

_¿?: Escúchame boba!, no se quien seas pero, a mi nadie me ataca por la espalda y vive para contar…_

_Un sonido interrumpe el regaño del infante y se vieron unos arbustos moverse, atrayendo miedo al infante mayo_

_¿?: qu..que es eso?-pregunta mientras traga saliva-_

_Kathe: ha eres tu tratando de asustarme otra vez ^^(esta creo que salio peor que seiya, si es posible? ¬¬)_

_¿?: y como rayos aseguras eso, si es que estoy al frente tuyo? ¬¬_

_Kathe: o.o…_

_En ese momento un jaguar de porte de un gran caballo salio de entre los arbustos y con cara de que no había comido nada en todo el día_

_Infantes: wa!_

_Lo dos infantes no querían ser el banquete del animal, así que no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces para correr _

_Infantes: auxilio!TT_

_El niño corría mucho mas rápido que la pequeña así que ella huso la lógica y decidió saltar y sujetarse de las espaldas de infante mayor_

_¿?: que haces?_

_Kathe: tengo las piernas mas cortas que tu ¬¬_

_¿?: y eso te da permiso de usarme como un vehiculo?_

_Kathe: si y corre que nos alcanza ._

_El niño mira atrás comprobando que era tristemente cierto lo que decía la menor así que acelera hasta mas no poder y como todo mal auto (para colmo formula-1)le fallaron los frenos al acercarse a un acantilado y el y la menor cayeron_

_Infantes: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Ambos infantes abren los ojos y ven a un joven de aparentemente 20 años ojos agrisados y pelo castaño claro en mismo joven que kathe vio tocando la quena se encontraba cómodamente apoyado en el lomo de un puma de gran tamaño_

_¿?: bienvenidos, pero siendo sincero no pensé que tendría que ordenas a inty Ir abusarlos-mira al jaguar alvino-no lo crees ?_

_El jaguar alvino lanza un rugido de afirmación mientras el supuesto depredador de los infantes llega caminando tranquilamente, dejando en blanco a los niños. El joven por su parte se para estirándose como un gato al despertar, ante eso lo infante logran ver que el joven portaba afilados colmillos, uñas largas y afiladas, manchas en su piel que no avían notado y un dato mas increíble el joven tenia¡ orejas de animal y además cola!_

_¿?: Bien es hora de irnos, andando-indicándoles el camino a los dos infante-_

_Rápidamente ambos sonríen emocionados y comienza la lluvia de preguntas infantiles como "¿que es este lugar?" "¿quien eres?", "quienes son esos animales", "¿que hay que comer para que se te aparezcan orejas y cola?"(en serio yo también quiero saber o.o)_

_El joven semi-felino sonreía alegre ante tanta energía de los pequeños, mientras los dos animalotes los seguían de cerca_

_¿?: bien, para empezar este lugar es el territorio de nosotros los jaguares, la entrada al reino azteca, segundo mi nombre es OCELOTL_

_Miradas interrogantes_

_ocelotl: ese es mi nombre de caballero ocelotl significa jaguar en esta cultura pero, si les cuesta pronunciarlo entonces les permitiré que me llámenme Adrián por el momento, pero tendrán que aprender a llamarme por mi nombre azteca_

_Ambos asienten_

_Ocelotl o adrian: bien la tercera –señala al puma- ella se llama mextli pero de cariño le digo killa –señala al jaguar que persiguió a los niños- el se llama tonatiuh de cariño lo llamo inty, y la ultima pregunta no tango ni la mas remota idea de cómo explicárselos_

_Llegan a una gran cascada que se encontraba en medio de la selva _

_Ocelotl: bien llegamos a nuestro hogar_

_¿?: como que nuestro?_

_Ocelotl: si, es que desde ahora, ustedes serán los futuros guerreros jaguar guardianes de la entrada de nuestro mundo _

_Momento incomodo todo estaba en silencio hasta que el sonido de un quetzal lo rompe con su canto_

_Infantes: Que? "O.O"_

_ocelotl: pues si, ambos fueron como de podría decir… trucados por los dioses-intentando sonar gentil sin mucho éxito-_

_¿?: explícate?_

_El joven indica algo a ambos felinos grande y seguidamente ambos camina y se es echan atrás de lo dos infantes el puma detrás de kathe, y el jaguar detrás de el niño mayor_

_Ocelotl: mmm valla, en fin ante el despertar de los dioses de diversas culturas los dioses griegos hicieron un trato entre ellos, para mantener la paz elegirían a tres personas para que sean representares de algunos reinos y desgraciadamente tu y tus hermanas fueron las elegidas –mirando a kathe que ante su joven edad comprendía cada palabra que decía- y ahora que lo recuerdo sus padre no tomaron mucha resistencia-cogiendo los hombros sin mucho interés-_

_Ocelotl: y a ti fue por que tu madre hizo un pacto con la diosa textil, casarse con el hombre que ama acabito de su primer hijo que tenga con el-mirando al joven-_

_Ambos niños miraban al suelo con ganas de llorar, katherine no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, mientras el niño ahogaba cada lagrima que amenazaba con salir_

_Ocelotl: se que es doloroso pero, era mejor que lo supieran pronto -El joven se muerde el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar se sentía como un vil bastando-_

_Ocelotl: díganme como se llaman?_

_Kathe apenas pudo acallas su llanto como para decir al un leve hilo de voz_

_Kathe: me llamo katherine_

_El niño mira al joven sacando pecho como un hombre (aun que para ser hombre le falte mucho ¬¬)_

_¿?: me llamo Damián-contesta con una voz triste-_

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 4: Eri llega al inframundo_

_Erika se encuentra cubierta de fango y lodo y con una rana en su cabeza, la cual cantaba muy feliz las mañanitas rananescas. Thanatos por su parte se encontraba quitándole el fango de la cara de la infante con una toalla color carmesí y agarrando a la rana con cuidado y dejándola de lado (la niña tenia un instinto pacifista y se pondría a llorar con el maltrato anfibico y thana no tenia ganas de un discurso ecológico de parte de eri)_

_Prov. Thana_

_Mmmmmm este es el intento numero 20 de escape de la semana… que ironías e que sea miércoles…(eso e tener mala suerte) Eri-chan lleva conmigo 4 meses en los cuales cada semana trata de escapar y siempre regresa cuando le da hambre, tiene sueño o cuando la encuentro envuelta en un lió._

_Eh tratado de explicarle que seria muy difícil lograr encontrar a sus hermanas, pero ella no me cree… Aunque, eso si, desde que ella vino nunca é visto la casa de queen tan limpia, llega asta dar… miedo_

_Mmmm y ahora que lo recuerdo hace 3 meces que debí haber vuelto con la nueva recluta de hades, estoy seguro que esto me la va a recordar Pandora asta que ella muera, lo cual se puede arreglar fácil, si es que no fuera hermana de hades ¬¬_

_End prov. Thana_

_Thanatos logro terminar de quitarle la mayor cantidad de barro y por milagro divino… sé le ocurrió una idea para que eri lo acompañe al inframundo_

_Thanatos: eri.._

_Eri: ¿dime?_

_Thanatos:¿ te gustaría ver de nuevo a tus hermanas?_

_Eri: ¡si! ¡si! ¡¿que tengo que hacer?_

_Thana: volverte un espectro de hades_

_Eri:¿ espectro? _

_Thana: si, servirás a hades y cuando poseas tu armadura podrás y a buscar a tus hermanas_

_Eri:¿ y como lo haré?_

_mira a la niña y a su alrededor, después de haberle dicho que la podría llevar con sus hermanas, el joven la toma de la mano _

_thanatos: yo te llevare pero no me sueltes de la mano ya que te podrías perder ya que esta muy oscuro _

_eri: muy oscuro y si me da miedo y me pongo a llorar ?_

_thanatos: no te asustes estaré tomando tu mano _

_y así el chico comienza a caminar de la mano de la niña llegando a una cueva y de esta salen el sonido de quejidos y lamentos al momento de que el joven se dispone a dar el primer paso siente que la niña se queda petrificada el voltea a verla y la niña esta blanca del miedo _

_Thanatos: ¿que sucede pequeña? _

_Eri:¡ y esos sonidos que son me dan mucho miedo!_

_el toma en brazos a la niña y la abraza colocando su cabeza en su pecho y entra dentro de la cueva, cada vez llegando mas y mas adentro como si esta no tuviera un fin _

_así lo que era oscuridad se convierte en una tenue luz con un cielo poblado por cientos de estrellas y colinas rodeando el lugar _

_La pequeña eri se emociona ante el paisaje y se libera del abrazo de thana solo se limito a ver a eri con un tierna sonrisa, luego aclara la garganta, para que la menor le preste atención. Y comenzó a explicarle sobre el inframundo mientras comenzaban a caminar _

_Tuvieron una larga travesías hasta llegar a la tercera prisión, donde un muy confundido esfinge recibe a thana con un gran signo de interrogación dibujada en su cara_

_Esfinge: bien… venido señor thanatos -dando un reverencia y luego lo mira con intriga- con quien habla?_

_Thanatos estaba a punto de indicarle a su pequeña acompañante cuando se da cuenta que ella avía desaparecido_

_voltea a buscar a la niña que lo acompañaba y lego mira ha pharaon_

_Thana: este, era una niña con estas características _

_Thanatos comienza a describir a eri. Y entre los dos comienzan a buscar a la niña _

_buscándola por todo el campo de flores y encuentra a la niña frente a una piedra colocándole unas flores _

_Thana: ¿que haces aquí pequeña?_

_Eri: ¿por que la señora que vive en esta piedra esta muy triste?_

_el joven sin comprender solo ve una piedra y camina hasta donde esta eri y ve la cara de una mujer en la piedra _

_thana: no te preocupes ya pronto vendrá alguien hacerle compañía -dice thanatos levantando a la niña en brazos, buscando a esfinge para presentarle a su acompañante - te voy a presentar a un amigo, quieres conocerlo ? _

_eri: si ^^_

_thana ve al joven ve al espectro frente a el y lo llama _

_thana: pharao mira, te voy a presentar a alguien -voltea a ver a eri- no te asustes esta algo feo y se ve raro, pero no hace nada -dice para tratar de hacer sonreír a la pequeña- _

_pharaon se muestra molesto por le bromita y por algo mas…_

_esfinge: mi señor thanatos, ¿trajo a una niña viva al inframundo ?_

_thana con un gesto le hace bajar la voz al espectro y le dice:_

_thana: ella se llama erika y viene conmigo, así que dile a cualquier ser del inframundo: que el que se meta con ella, se mete conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? -de los ojos plateados del dios sale un brillo macabro-_

_esfinge : "tanto estar con el señor hades, al fin le rindió frutos ^^;" si, mi señor y me imagino que eso cuenta a cerberos ? -pregunta pharao algo molesto por ser "la nueva" nana de una niña -_

_thanatos : si eso incluye a tus perros_

_eri: un perro quiero conocerlo -grita la niña algo emocionada -_

_pharaon no le quedo de otra y tubo que adelantarse a buscar a cancerberos_

_thanatos lleva a eri, a conocer al perro de las tres cabezas, el perro reacciona instintivamente a la presencia del dios y se inclina a saludarlo este le acaricia una de las cabezas _

_thana: hola cerberos, quiero presentarte a una amiga mía y a la que no quiero que le hagas nada, al contrario la cuides, sino me voy a poner muy molesto - dice thanatos mostrando a la niña en brazos y el can levantando una de sus cabezas y abre la boca metiéndose la cabeza de la niña, thanatos lo ve y le da un golpe- ¡no! !perro malo, eso no! _

_eri toma la cabeza del perro entre sus pequeñas manos y comienza acariciarlo _

_eri: pobre perrito… te huele mal tu boca, tienes que lavarte la mas seguido- dice la niña riendo y acariciando al perro de las tres cabezas-_

_esfinge se queda mirando asombrado ante ternura de la niña y de que cerberos haya reaccionado de esa forma, no solo por estar thanatos hay, sino por la niña. El joven espectro se encontraba escondido en una de las columnas, mirando a la pequeña acariciar a su perro, luego voltea e ver el vació y lanzando un suspiro, susurra_

_Pharaon: pobre niña… no sabe lo que le espera en este lugar, espero… que siga siendo ella cuando obtenga su armadura…_

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

gracias por sus comentarios me anima a seguir escribiendo

Capitulo 5: operación fastidiar a sigfrid

En los cuatro meses que kora a estado en asgard, se instalo muy bien, aprendió sus deberes como sacerdotisa (si, claro… aprendió a hacer trampa en ellos, que es otra cosa ¬¬) le simpatizaron todos lo caballeros, en especial syd y bud, lo cuales se volvieron sus cómplices en travesuras. y no serian atrapados, si no fuera por sigfrid, que quien sabe como siempre los encuentra, no importa donde se escondan

……..

Una mañana tranquila, los tres amigos se juntaron a jugar y planear algo, en medio del bosque de pheril; el cual siempre, le compraban su silencio con carne y doble ración si mantenía alejados a los intrusos (que genial un amigo así ¿no? ^^;)

Syd se contaba jugando a las luchas con su hermano, revolcándose en la nieve, mientras, Kora reflexionaba, sobre sus osadas travesuras y que todo tenia algo en común, todas eran estropeadas cuando sigfrid llegaba de quien sabe donde y los llevaba a orar (por así decirlo)

Kora: ¡esto es el colmo!

Ante el grito de kora syd y bud dejaron de jugar por un minuto para ver a kora

Syd: ¿que pasa kora?

Kora voltea, para responderle cuando los ve, lanza una sonrisa picara

Kora: oye bud

Bud: ¿dime?

Kora sonríe, aun más divertida

Kora: sabía que tenían, un posible futuro incesto, pero no era para que me lo aclararan tan rápido XD

Syd y Bud: ¿ah?

Ambos se miran sin comprenderlo, hasta que se dan cuenta, de que bud se en encontraba enzima de syd agarrando le de las muñecas de su hermano, es una posición algo…comprometedora

Syd: o.o

Bud: o.o

Syd: O.O

Bud: O.O;

Syd: "O.O"

Bud: O.O;

Se mantuvo hasta que silencio asta que se oyen a unos pájaros cantar

Hermanos: wwwwaaaaaaa!

Bud de un salto, se aleja y se golpea la cabeza en lleno con un trunco, syd estaba mas rojo que tomate y con ganas de matar a su hermano. Y kora solo se limito a reír, ante la reacción de bud y luego lanzar un suspiro de disolución

Kora: que pena -.-

Syd y bud: ¬¬

Bud: ¿y bien?… ¿de que estabas molesta?

Kora: si no lo han notado, nuestras travesuras son prefectas

Syd: si… ¿y?

Kora: Pero siempre hay un factor. el cual nunca hemos contando

Bud: ¿si? ¿Y cual es?

Kora mostrando un aire serio y tenso, los cual dejo muy tensos a ambos hermanos esperando la respuesta de kora

Kora: sigfrid…-ambos se miran serios y luego asienten- ESE MENTECATO HIJO DE ¡·"$$%$&%$$$$%"$·$!

Ambos hermanos pegan un salto de sorpresa "no se esperaban que su representante de esta gélida tierra, tuviera tal vocabulario", mientras kora demoro un buen rato en dejar de insultar a sigfrid. Y el cual el desafortunado nombrado ya parecía enfermo de tantos estornudos (pobre v-v;)

Syd: ¿y que piensas hacer?

Kora-voz espeluznante-ya…veras…

Unos mechones del cabello de kora te tapan los ojos, mientras lanza una espeluznante carcajada maligna acompañado por un espeluznante, mientras aura a rodeaba y un aire tétrico invade el bosque, logrando asustar a los dos gemelos que sin querer se abrazan, mostrando una graciosa cara de pavor (que miedo ^^;)

Mientras tanto en el palacio

Hagen y Toll miran impresionados la cantidad de veces que sigfrid estornudaba, cuando al fin sigfrid dejo de estornudar ambos testigos se miran con desilusión

Toll: ¡rayos sigfrid!, ¡un estornudo mas y rompías el record Ginés (o como se escriba -.-) de la mayor cantidad de estornudos o.ó!

Sigfrid: si… no mal recuerdo, ese sujeto murió unos días después, por o se que cosa en la nariz

Toll: ¿y? o.o

Sigfrid: ¬¬

Hagen: lo que me impresiona, es que tu -tono sarcástico- le imagen misma de la salud, este estornudando tanto -aguantándose la risa por la cara que tenia sigfrid después de haber estornudado tanto-

Unas horas después todos se encontraban cenando cuando

Syd: sigfrid mira-señalando para cualquier lado-

Sigfrid lo mira confundido y le sigue el juego, mirando para de dirección asignada. Kora aprovecha y pone algo negro a la comida se sigfrid

Sigfrid: no veo nada

Syd: haaa… es que ya paso

Sigfrid solo se recoge de hombros y cuando comenzó a comer. La comida le exploto encima, al principio todos se rieron de sigfrid, hasta que el les clavo la mirada de acecino… decidió levantarse y irse a bañar

Kora se acerca a bud disimulada mente y suavemente le susurra

Kora: bud ¿cumpliste tu parte?

Bud simplemente hace un gesto con la mano en señal de afirmación, minutos después se oye un grito desgarrador, que asusto a casi todos los presentes, mientras que otros tres se encontraban conteniendo sus risas

Unos pasos estrepitosos inundan el castillo, cuando llega al comedor, un furioso sigfrid peliazul (¿!peliazul? 0.0) el cual, no podía disimular su deseo de asesinato hacia dos gatos gemelos, con problemas dentales y a una sacerdotisa que parece mas de hades, por lo satánica

Los tres percibieron aquella vibra maligna… y bonitos pero no por ello bobos corrieron por sus vidas por el castillo

Kora: odin si nos amas, tendrás sálvanos

pero el destino cruelmente se interpuso haciendo que los 3 bromista acabaran en un pasillo sin salida, siendo mas exactos en un rincón acoclados por un monstruo disfrazado del futuro caballero de Alpha Dubhe (que odin los ampare -.-)

kora: maldito!

Al parecer el plan de fastidiar a sigfrid resulto pero a un gran costo

Continuara…..


End file.
